Special Magnet
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Ellis has alway attracted the special infected to him. But this time it's a whole different story.


(Author Note)

Okay since I'm the one to post this I'm gonna rant real quick. How can you guys not look at a smoker and not think about what it could do with that tongue??? And specially since Ellis is the cute rapeably character of the game how could no one think perverted things. .... So that probably cause you all to get angry and leave this story without reading, Meh!!

* * *

"This one time, my buddy Keith lived in a graveyard for about a year, cause he got kicked out of his house-"

"Ellis." Nick interrupted the boy before he could continue. "Is now the best time?"

Ellis just smiled and shrugged. "Okay." he said shrugging and lifted the crow bar off the door. Before he could open the door he felt a hand gently grab his shoulder. Looking over he saw Ro.

She gave him a guilty smile. "Listen sweety. If it's alright with you, we'd like it if you traveled more behind us this time."

Ellis's smile faded and looked at her confused.

Before she could even begin to explain, Nick decided to take the opportunity himself to explain.

"What she means is, your such a magnet to these special infected, that we'd prefer if we got to them before they got to you. That way we can stop wasting our-"

"Bullets!" Rochelle cut him off before he could safe health kit's and put Ellis in a gloomy mood that he's tried oh so much these past few days. She sent Nick a cold glare before rubbing Ellis arm in a comforting motion. "And this way, we don't risk shooting you."

Ellis smile returned. "Alright, fine by me. I'll just get your backs then." he stepped aside for everyone to pass. Of course he didn't get why Ro had smacked Nick upside the head when they walked out, but he'd figure he just her later.

Closing the door behind him he began to follow them. One thing was right though. Ellis was indeed a magnet for the special infected. There were multiple times where a hunter would leap over the others to get to him. Or a charger plowing through everyone just to grab him and slam him into the ground. Hell even the jockeys' would run past everyone just to hump his back.

Why this happened? Who knows. Ellis thought it might have been because he was so spirited. Nick just said it was because no one likes a hillbilly hick. Then Rochelle ripped a bandage off his arm.

"Hey hillbilly! You got all that?" Nick yelled bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Got what?" Nick sighed and gave Rochelle an aggravated look.

"He's doing it again." Nick hissed.

"Coach just chuckled and patted Ellis on the back. "Look kid. The minute we shoot that car alarm off, we're all gonna make a run for it to that safe house across the park. Got it?"

Ellis just smiled. "Sure do."

"That's boy."

"Alright, get ready." Nick said and fired. A car in the distance began going off. Which dd attract a rather large hoard of zombies from every direction.

"Go!" Nick shout and sprinted off with everyone following.

Ellis continued to stay behind them, but there was a flaw. See when in front of them, they could see him getting attacked. But from behind, how could they know? Sure he could have screamed for them, and announced that he was caught, but this time it was different.

The minute that smoker's tongue wrapped around his waist he opened his mouth to alarm the others that he'd been caught. So what's different about this time you ask? Well when Ellis opened his mouth the tongue gagged him. Which was a first in so many ways. Not to mention it was disgusting.

The thing tasted like blood and dirt which was making him gag on it. And what was worse was it had dragged him inside some abandoned building right to the monster. Struggling more he felt his back come in contact with a set of legs and began screaming more when claws began ripping at him. Shredding through his cloths and cutting up his flesh, his screams were turned to muffles.

This was obviously it. No one saw where he was dragged off to, so he was on his own. Well actually it was more like the end. Every scratch stung like hell and there was no way of getting out of this. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited for the beast to end his life. Or so he thought. The tongue that was in his mouth slid out. Peaking an eye open he watched as it slid down his shredded torso.

Feeling the slimy thing only stung his fresh wounds and he hissed in pain. Shit this had never happened before. The smoker had stopped clawing at him and instead was hovering over him. The tongue continued moving down. And it wasn't till it had reached under his waist line did Ellis began to freak out.

He jolted up to a sitting position to grab the slimy thing, when in seconds the smoker had reached around and pinned his hands to the side. Letting out a growl it leaned over Ellis from behind and continued letting it's tongue wander into Ellis pants, and worse his boxers.

Now his mother had raised him to be a good boy. Never once had he thought about masturbation, and he did believe in sex after marriage. So the minute that tongue brushed against his penis, he felt his face flare up, and bit his lip to hold back any moan that he might make. And what made all this worse was instead of moving on, t wrapped it's self around him.

Squeezing it's self tighter around him it loosened and began rubbing up an down on him. Shit how the hell was he suppose to not moan? Opening his mouth he regrettably and shamefully let out a small whine. Which only caused the grip to tighten but continue it's stroking faster.

'Shit. This thing is... it's doing this purposely?' Ellis couldn't think. All he knew was, he was in the arms of death and it was pleasuring him. He couldn't deny it didn't feel good. He just wish he wasn't showing it. His breathing had been cut and was coming out forced. Not to mention that his lower region was feeling oddly warm. Whatever was happening needed to stop.

Struggling a little, the smoker tightened it's grip on him and continued to jack him off.

"Aaahhhh jeez!" he bent his head back into it's neck. "Please stop!" he begged when he felt the pleasure built up. Moving his hips in a thrust motion he tried getting rid of the feeling. But the smokers tongue grew tighter around him which just made his lower regions ache with a painful pleasure.

Ellis's pants began to slow. The smoker's tongue still wrapped around him, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. The smoker had released his hands and clutched onto his shoulder, digging his claws in him.

Letting out a painful hiss, he let the smoker push him face down to the ground. Shit this was it. 'The damn thing is finally going to kill me.' Ellis thought excepting that fact.

But once again he was wrong. The smoker just crawled over him. It's claw's sinking into his hips, lifted him off the ground and too it's body. Blushing Ellis didn't dare look over his shoulder to see what was going to happen. Instead he stared down at the ground which was covered with his shredded cloths and blood.

One claw had loosened it's grip on his him, and slashed down his leg. This time he gasped. The pain mixing with the pleasure he still felt was oddly okay. But the cold hair that was hitting him wasn't. And if what he was think that was going to happen, he wasn't at all prepared.

The tongue kept it's grip and began moving again which caused him to let out a small cry, but the next cry was louder and filled with pain. The smoker was probing him from behind, ripping untouched flesh.

"Ah god please sto-" his plea was cut short by the tongue once again invading his mouth, silencing him.

But that didn't stop his muffled cries. He felt the warm liquid running down his legs. It felt like he was going to rip in two. And the worst part of it all was he could feel his body enjoying it. With each thrust that the smoker made, he could feel waves of pleasure blocking the pain.

Mentally confused now he wasn't sure what to do. Hell he couldn't even think straight right now. Not with a dead monster screwing him sencelessly. Especially since his entire lower region was aching with pleasure and begging to be released. What could he do? It had the control over him. And frankly, if this was how it was going to kill him, he didn't mind.

Ellis let it screw him. His screams of pleasure being muffled by that disgusting tongue that had won dominance in his mouth. It's fast pace hitting a spot inside that made those screams. Hell this was better then taking the pain killers. Even if his lower region ached horribly right now.

Listening to the creature let out a grow, Ellis felt hot liquid suddenly enter him. He wanted to scream so bad but the tongue wouldn't let him. Instead it went deeper in his mouth. Which was now not enjoyable. The smoker continued ram into Ellis, and it's grip tightened making puncture holes in his hips. Now there was a battle between pain and pleasure in Ellis. Hell if this thing was going to kill him, it should already get it over with.

"What the Fuck?" Ellis looked up and heard a bang. The smoker had stopped and feel over and out of him.

The grip had loosened around his harden member and with a low moan he felt himself cum. Blushing he glanced up at Nick to see him looking disgusted.

"Really Ellis, do I have to hold your hand now?" he asked taking his jacket off and throwing it at Ellis.

Wobbling to his stand on his knee's he took the jacket and placed it around him.

"Honestly your such a fucking magnet to these things. Now let's go." Nick began tapping his foot impatiently.

Ellis only stood there blushing. There was no way he could tell Keith about this.


End file.
